Lyondar Airports
Lyondar is connected through a comprehensive system of airports. The first nation to have an airport was New Iceland. The airports are some of the largest areas on Lyondar, and the largest uninterrupted structure on Lyondar is a terminal building (See ULI Airport). For airlines: see the Airlines page. For airplane types: see the Airplane Manufacture page. AMI AMI is a 40 gate airport located in the Icelandic city, Menning, and in the province of Astand. AMI is the largest airport in the relaxed world of Lyondar. It consists of two terminals with independent check-in facilities; one with an international arrival facility. AMI is technically the second airport built in New Iceland and in the relaxed world of Lyondar. The first airport built in New Iceland was Oraunhaef Global Airport, which was abandoned when the capitol of New Iceland moved to Menning. The first terminal built at AMI was Terminal 1 (Shown in the Infobox). This terminal consists of a linear design with a satellite concourse parallel to the main building. Completed in 1987, this terminal was revolutionary in design. It was the first airport to have a computer-controlled flight organization system. This airport also has a sprawling underground tunnel with a color and sound sculpture that links the two concourses (B and C) together. Though it was a revolutionary design, it was only meant to handle domestic traffic, so a second terminal was eventually considered. The second terminal built at AMI was the now demolished old Terminal 2. Old Terminal 2 was completed in 1991 and was the first international terminal at AMI. Terminal 2 was designed to accommodate gates for the largest aircraft: the Boeing 747-400. The design was short lived by the apparent long walk times. Since the terminal was designed on the concept of a single one-sided line of gates, it was long, so in 1994 architects were called to update the design to put gates on both sides of the terminal. Various test designs were tried, but none seemed effective, so a whole new terminal design was created: the now Terminal 3. Terminal 3 and the International Arrivals Building were completed in 2004. Terminal 3 allows for many different sizes of airplane in two concourses through its gate pier design. The concourses (D and E) are virtually identical. Terminal 3 was designed to be connected to a future terminal on the north end of the airport. The check-in facility for this terminal is located within the international arrivals building. ULI ULI is a 20 gate airport located in the Icelandic city, Umlykur, and in the province of Uppljómun. ULI is the second largest airport in the relaxed world of Lyondar. It consists of one terminal that can handle both International and domestic flights. The original airport consisted of a small terminal building that could only handle one commercial airplane. ULI was originally created for the intention of cargo, so commercial flights were not a priority. In 1999 plans were created for a new terminal. The main terminal was completed in 2007, and has two concourses (L and M). Concourse L houses the check-in facility, international arrivals, and domestic arrivals. Concourse L was designed with the concept of a building within a building, and thus is the largest uninterupted (by its own supports) structure on Lyondar. The building within a building concept allows for any future changes interior changes --including structural changes-- without effecting the exterior. VIA VIA is an 11 gate airport located in the Essian city, Jevil, and in the territory of Jevilla. VIA is the main airport for Varesson. The airport was purposely built far away from the city and thus had to be connected by rail. The main terminal uses the gate pier concept. It can handle both domestic and international flights. A main architectural feature of the building is the extensive use of glass. TIA TIA is an 8 gate airport located in the Essian city, Pale Sands, and in the province of Desertlands. The airport was built as a fast way to connect to mainland Essia. The main terminal has check-in and baggage claim facilities, but does not have international arrival services; requiring arriving planes to have pre-checks. AIA AIA is a 16 gate airport located in the UKA city, Amberhagen, and in the province of Hagen. The original terminal was built with a linear gate design. It did have international arrival capability as well as domestic. As the population of the UKA and Amberhagen grew, the original terminal --which originally had 4 gates (one was added later to make 5)-- became too small. A new terminal was constructed using the original check-in building. The terminal is connected to Amberhagen by road and rail. The new terminal uses a linear layout in a connected satellite-type design. The layout is separated into two concourses: H and I. The new terminal, while using the same check-in building, has new international and domestic arrival services. Some changes were made to the original check-in building like new floors and check-in desks. A main feature of the terminal is the large white glass vaulted ceiling with white support beams. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Aviation